Scourges Daughter
by DovePawWarrior
Summary: I'm Scourges daughter DoveTail or in Scourges mind ScorchSoul, and this is my story


I look up at my fathers black pelt shining in the moonlight. My mother who is also a black cat nudges me with her nose lovingly. "I'm going to go get some fresh-kill, Scourge you better watch her like a hawk!" My father grins back; I guess Scourge is the name of my father, a black tom who has a white tipped tail and deep blue eyes.

One day I wake up to find my mother gone, Scourge never told me what happened to her but the one time I asked, I got a sad look telling me that she was dead. To this day I don't know who killed her, but once I leave the bins I know I will.

My day consists of waking up with my mother by my side (usually to find that my father is gone somewhere) having Scourge bring me fresh-kill, and sitting behind two twoleg waste bins. The bins are arranged so that there is no outside world showing. I'm only a kit not even a moon old, but I know there must be more to life then doing what I am now. As the days pass sitting there, staring at the opening in the bins makes me more eager to go out. "What's outside of these bin?" I ask Scourge. "Nothing to your concern" He snaps back quickly. "But I want to go out!" Scourge turns to me and I can see anger in his electric blue eyes. "I already told you that you don't need to worry about it!" He hisses. Once he realized he hissed at me his expression softened. "I'm sorry DovePaw, I just don't want to what happened to me!" I saw tears running down his face now. I walked toward him but he quickly ran out of the bins. I gave a deep sigh and slump back down. Ever since that day, I never asked to go outside the bins although day-by-day curiosity started to overcome me.

Scourge began training me to become a warrior. He trained me to fight and to catch prey on my own. Once in a while he would bring a live mouse to me that I would have to catch and kill. During the first day of training, he looked at me and smiled "You'll be a great warrior, just like your mother." The thought of my mother brought tears to his eyes. I knew that if I could become a Warrior my mother would be proud of me. My mother was a black she-cat who was a rouge, just like my father at the time. Her name was Garnet. My mother found him nesting in a box and l sat down next to him. They became the best of friends and eventually lovers. Wanting to settle down they found they place that we live now, although I have no idea what it looks like outside the bins. Now that my mother is gone, he knew that Warrior training must get started right away.

Sometimes I would do great in my training, maybe catch a mouse or something. But overall I don't think Scourge thought I was a good Warrior. The days were the same, doing one thing right and stinking at the rest. It began to seem like Scourge stopped trying, he knew that there was no hope for me. I was a failure. Not at all the daughter he expected me to be.

Now he started to come home late, leaving me in the bins for days until he came back. One night he came home and I noticed something around his neck. It looked like a collar, he told me that's what kitty-pets wear. I walked closer to him and see teeth studded into it. Not just any teeth but by the looks of it cat teeth. I give him a scared look wondering what he was doing with cat teeth on his collar. "What is this dad?" I ask. "Eh you caught me," He says as he rips the collar off with his teeth. He takes the collar in his teeth and puts it behind one of the bins out of my reach. "We'll discuss this in the morning, now get some rest" He says strictly, although I know this means that this will never be spoken of again.

The day comes when I'm announced a Warrior by Scourge. "You are now a Warrior my daughter" "But you'll never be a good one." He smirks. I knew I was never the daughter he wanted. "Your new Warrior name will be ScorchSoul," He says. "ScorchSoul! "I thought mother said my Warrior name was Dovetail?" I yell at him angrily. He looks at me and I can tell that he's changed. He's not the loving father that he used to be, his heart now made of ice. "Well that was your mothers name for you and your mother is dead!" "Ok I give up, my new name is ScorchSoul."

Nowadays Scourge barely brings me enough fresh-kill to survive. I'm lucky when a lone mouse runs underneath the bins just into my reach. I miss having him by my side, but even more I miss Garnet, my mother.

The few times Scourge visits the bins he has blood on his paws probably from a fight.


End file.
